


我试试

by SakuraAddiction107



Category: play with myself
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAddiction107/pseuds/SakuraAddiction107
Summary: 无





	我试试

门外的树新绿和旧绿重叠又走过一个季节恍然间好像流逝了五十年一起到白发的岁月


End file.
